


【獒蟒/龙蟒】琉璃-选段

by Gina_zhang



Category: table-tennis
Genre: M/M, 獒蟒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_zhang/pseuds/Gina_zhang





	【獒蟒/龙蟒】琉璃-选段

这几年来，他们的身体那么契合。他给他的一切，也绝不比马龙少。

他控制不住狠狠冲撞着身下的人，慢慢地，他听到了一阵阵压抑的呻吟，夹杂着忍受不住的惊叫。喘息声渐大，许昕像是终于不再忍耐本能反应，抛却所有前尘往事，礼义廉耻，忘掉所有愁肠心事，尽情与张继科沉浸在无边欲海。

 

张继科还是第一次听到许昕在床上出声，因此更加卖力地顶弄着，想方设法给许昕最大的欢愉。

实在是被弄得舒服得很了，许昕居然掉起了眼泪。

他这样子着实可爱，张继科忍不住想多看两眼，便坏心眼地半强迫他用骑乘位，举着他的腰吞吐着自己的那话儿。

这一来许昕的动作辛苦异常。他这几年身体本就不佳，何况手上无法借力，根本承受不起这么剧烈的运动，极深处不断被顶到，整个人都淹没在灭顶的快感里，到最后竟是哭得稀里哗啦。滚烫的泪珠砸到张继科脸上，眼睛里，仿佛张继科自己也哭了一回似的。

张继科心里沉甸甸的，隐约而来的内疚一经点燃瞬间席卷五脏六腑，他赶忙把许昕放下来，换了个让后者身体不那么受累的姿势，深入浅出辗转研磨，恨不得把整个身体嵌进去跟身下人合为一个，口中也断断续续呢喃着，别哭了许昕，科哥疼你。

许昕被他摆弄着哭声更大了，委屈得像个小孩子。他想把手从张继科手中抽出来，却不能够。

 

两人分别泄过一遭，张继科本想继续，看到许昕全身沁出一层细汗，明显是累得很了，只得作罢。

这般白日宣淫本就不多，如此情投意合更是绝无仅有，张继科起了兴致，带着许昕去泡温泉。

那温泉发在半山腰上，引出一股股水源到各个浴汤所在。


End file.
